


Like Honey, But Better

by MysticX



Series: Darling [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Attempt at Humor, Begging, Consensual Sex, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Romantic Fluff, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticX/pseuds/MysticX
Summary: She has no shame, but he doesnt really mind.
Series: Darling [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848793
Kudos: 31





	Like Honey, But Better

**Author's Note:**

> i worked really hard on this filth thats for sure
> 
> enjoy!!

The scent of rain hitting the sidewalk lingered in her nostrils as she sat down on her front porch, a book tucked under her arm as she opened it to the bookmarked page. Licking her lips, she started reading, slowly getting invested into the words printed on the rough paper, visualizing in her head.

After an hour or two, she heard her phone beep and checked to see who it was.

_darling_

_lunch is ready! pls come back inside xoxo_

She smiled softly and stood up, picking up the book and placing her phone in her pocket, and proceeded to go back inside their humble abode. Her boyfriend was already sitting on a chair, plates and utensils ready on the table and food freshly cooked. She sat herself down and breathed in the aroma of the food, sighing happily as she did so.

Her darling giggled and picked up his utensils. "Let's eat." he beamed, and started to dig into the rice. Smiling, she started to indulge in the food, too.

"Alright~"

Thirty minutes into them eating, she noticed that her boyfriend was playing with his fingers; a habit that he did when he was nervous about something. Worried, she tapped his arm, watching his eyes connect to hers. 

"Everything okay? You're nervous about something, what's wrong?" She asked, concern laced into her voice. He blushed lightly, averting his eyes from her.

"Oh! I-it's nothing to make a big deal out of really, um…" He stammered, trying to deflect the question. She was having none of it though, as she tapped his arm again.

"You know you can tell me anything, right? Tell me what's on your mind." She said, voice gentle and soothing.

He finally gave in, his face flushing a deeper red than earlier.

"W-well, it's just that…" He said quietly. "It's just about bedroom stuff really…" His voice mumbled as he continued.

"Bedroom? Are the floorboards noisy or something? Do you not like the interior?" She inquired, legitimately confused as to why her darling would be nervous about renovating their home. Ever since they were able to move out from their old apartment, they saved up a lot of money to be able to buy a house and renovate it, so money really wasn’t a problem.

After two slow blinks from him, she understood what he had actually meant.

"Oh wait, you meant our romps." She said, deflating as a comical look crossed her face, her boyfriend laughing at her confusion. "Well, what about it?" She asks, resting her chin on top of her hands.

"Um, I wanted to try something new…"

"Ooh, something new?" She repeated, her interest spiking up a few pegs.

Her darling wasn't one to bring some new kinks to the table when it came to their romps as most of the things they both liked had been suggested by her, which is why it was even more special when he actually had been interested in trying new things.

"Y-yeah…"

"Well, what is it you would like to try?" She said, no malicious intent found in her question.

"Mmm…" He said, feeling a bit shy.

"Come on, it's gonna be okay~"

He looked at her before averting his eyes, pouting slightly.

"I want you to…" His words faltered. Breathing in, he tried to say them again.

She waited patiently.

"Can you…" His voice back again.

"C-can you try fingering me?"

She felt her heart burst into tiny little butterflies as he covered his face with his hands right after the question left his lips, groaning as he did so.

"Gosh, that was so cute!" She squealed, smiling brightly. Standing up, she walked to her still-hiding-behind-a-makeshift-wall-boyfriend.

"Um, is that a yes?" He peaks out of his cover, his breath hitching at the feeling of your hand on his chin.

"Of course it is, darling~" She says sweetly, dragging the last word by his ear as she proceeds to slowly lick a stripe up his cheek, her knee spreading his legs apart.

"I like it you know, the way you taste, it's sweet." She says, smiling as she did so.

Her eyes glimmer, enticing and tempting; excited and interested, ready to entertain whatever her darling wants. 

He trembles with desire as he continues where he left off, blushing.

"Could we do it tonight, maybe? I still need to like, clean down there and stuff…" He trails off.

"Mhm, I'd do it every minute if you wanted me to~" She says, laughing at his expression.

"Do you know what to do?"

"Mm, I have a general idea of it, but I'll do my research, don't worry." Her voice reassures him, never wanting to hurt him in a way he wouldn't like.

"Okay, thank you so much for agreeing to do this for me." He says, smiling.

"Making you cum is the thing I love the most so there was no arguing there." 

"You're so straightforward and for what." Her boyfriend deadpanned, his question sounding more like a statement as they both started laughing.

They both stood up, carrying the dishes to the sink and washing them, finishing a few minutes later. Drying her arms with a towel, she abruptly took her boyfriend in her arms.

"Well, I need cuddles, let's go up." She said, carrying her boyfriend bridal style with little to no struggle. They proceed to go up the stairs to their shared bedroom, but not before she licks a stripe up her darling's cheek again. 

Yeah, she loves the way he tastes.

It's sweet.

Like honey, but better.

\-----

The night was cold and breezy, the trees rustling as he wrapped himself into her girlfriend’s arms, sat on her lap as they were gazing up at the early stars forming in the sky as he indulged in her warmth, brown fences surrounding them.

Looking up at her face, he examined her features, her eyes, lips, nose, everything about her. He smiled.

_She’s so pretty._

Noticing his staring, she met his gaze. “Darling, what are you looking at?” She inquired, tracing her fingers around his slender waist, goosebumps rising on his arms as she did so.

“Nothing.”

“That’s a weird way of saying I’m staring at my girlfriend.” She said matter of factly as she shoved her hands up his shirt, warmth layering on his bare skin. A breathy whine pulled out of his lips, feeling himself heat up. He gripped the table, trying to compose himself as she took one hand out and placed it on his neck, gently tilting his head up, her mouth next to his ear.

 _“You’re so sensitive, and for what~?”_ She whispered, putting emphasis on some of her words as she licked the shell of his ear, feeling him shiver and moan. 

He whimpered, feeling the blood rush down as he tried to desperately tone down his voice, but before he could do so he heard a whisper from his girlfriend.

 _“Turn around.”_ She said, voice husky and a whisper, pulling her hands away to let her darling maneuver himself on top of her lap. After a few minutes, he was straddling her, but this time they were face to face.

He blushed, she giggled.

 _“You’re that desperate huh? No shame~?”_ She teased, watching him turn into a mess just for her to see. Suddenly, his lips met hers before she could even comprehend, his arms wrapping around her neck, melting into her.

After a few minutes he pulled away breathing heavily, a string of saliva connecting their lips. “Fuck…” He whispered, gulping quietly. 

“C-can we do the thing now? Please?”

“The _what~?_ ” She said, teasing him, a shit eating grin on her face. _“What is it that you want?”_ She asks, gripping his chin, mouth next to his ear. _“Tell me, baby.”_ A swipe of her tongue against his ear. _“What do you want me to do to you?”_

He moaned softly, the ability to talk properly almost disappearing from his mind as his body was slowly getting consumed by fiery hotness.

“Y-you know it a-already-” A whimper cuts himself off as the feeling of a tug on his hair spreads throughout his body. “ _Shit…_ Please, just give it to me already…” 

“I don’t know what to give you darling, you haven’t told me anything.” She says, snickering, obviously enjoying the sight in front of her. “Maybe, if you beg really sweetly, then I might just give it to you, but only maybe~” She bargains.

“ _But,_ you’re not just going to beg for what you want me to give you, you’re gonna have to beg for all of me.” Reiterating, her fingers slowly slipping away from his body.

“Even my _touch_ ~”

At the end of her sentence, she pulls away from her darling a second time, crossing her arms, smirking.

“Go on, _beg_.”

She was pulled into yet another kiss, able to tell that he was very needy from how fast this kiss was compared to the last one. She smiled at the thought. 

He pulled away again, slightly annoyed that she wasn’t even the tiniest bit swayed as she gave her a look that said _try harder_. He went up to her ear and mumbled sweet little nothings. Alas, she was still composed.

Suddenly, an idea popped into his mind. Contemplating shortly, he opened his mouth slightly, making a little sound as he did so, and licked a long and slow stripe up her ear, breathing softly.

_“Ah shit…”_

A pair of hands abruptly went under his shirt again, the sudden action taking a whimper right out of him, right next to _her ear_.

 _Shit, my patience isn’t as long as I thought._ She thought to herself. _It’s alright, just hold out a bit more, just a bit more-_

Her thoughts were interrupted as she noticed him taking out one of her hands and putting down three of her fingers, leaving the index and middle.

Looking at her and holding her fingers to his lips, he opened his mouth slightly, small strings of saliva stretching from his bottom teeth to the roof of his mouth, and took her fingers to the knuckle, sucking. 

_Did he really just…_

Looking at him again, he opened his mouth to the sight of her fingers in his wet mouth, forming an inverted V, his tongue going in between it.

_That little shit…_

_Please, give it to me_. His eyes read.

She closed her eyes, taking a few seconds to feel him doing what he loves most. _Fine then, I’ll give you exactly what you want._

“Stand up.”

Taking her fingers out, he looked in confusion.

“You’ll fuck yourself on my fingers.” She looked, eyes gleaming sadism as she laughed. _“Right here.”_

Something hit the table, making a little thud, joined by a breathy moan.

At that noise, her eyes widened. Looking back at him, she took in a sharp breath at the sight before her. He was spread out on the table, holding open his legs with his hands, skirt not even off, just lifted over his thighs, saliva running down the side of his cheek. He looked beautiful.

Breathing heavily, he pulled up his cream sweater for her to see. The sight of pale unmarked skin almost pushing her to the edge.

 _“Look, your marks aren’t even here anymore. It doesn’t feel right without it.”_ He whined, _“It doesn’t feel good not seeing the marks you give me on the mirror, it doesn’t feel good not seeing the physical effects of you having your way with me.”_

She gulped. He quickly sat up, wrapping his arms around her, mouth near her ear.

 _“It doesn’t feel good not seeing how much of a slut I am for you, master~”_ Licking a stripe up her ear for what will probably seem like the last time this night, he spoke again. 

_“Please, fuck me until you’re satisfied~”_

He was bent over the table in the blink of an eye, feeling his skirt get lifted up again, his girlfriend not even bothering to take it off as she pulled down his underwear. Looking at him again, she asked, “You really want this?”

_“Mmm, give it to me.”_

As if a switch flipped in her, she pulled her chair closer to the table, pulling out a bottle of lube. She quickly poured it onto her hand, making sure it wouldn’t hurt for him.

“Tell me if it hurts.” She says to him, lining up the first finger to his entrance. With a nod from him, she slowly pushed her finger inside.

He grunted uncomfortably, trying to adjust to the stretch, his girlfriend’s other hand caressing his lower back. A quiet moan escaped his lips when the pain subsided, slightly pushing his hips back onto her finger. After a few minutes, she took her finger out.

“I’m putting in a second one, okay~?” She tells him, chuckling as she sees him nod hurriedly.

_What a needy baby, well, he deserves it._

Lubing up her middle and index finger, she once again pushes them in, going slow, rubbing her darling’s back.

“ ‘S okay, you’re doing very well~” She reassured him, smiling.

After he signalled that the pain was gone, she started feeling around his walls, trying to find this spot that she’s heard about so much on the internet. She bit his thigh, marking him up as whiny moans came from his mouth.

He felt like he was floating, his body burning as he was finally being touched by her, wanting to cherish this moment forever. 

She bent her wrist at an angle, rubbing at an area, and suddenly his body lit on fire. The volume of his moans increased as his hand went up to cover his mouth trying to tone himself down to no avail, hips bucking back onto her fingers. 

“I think I found it~” He heard her say, started to rub at his prostate faster as he lost control of his body, the pleasure too much for him to handle.

 _“Ah s-shit- fuck…”_ He whined, feeling his eyes roll to the back of his head. _“Please don’t stop, oh fuck~”_

His body felt like jelly, barely able to control his noises as the corners of his eyes pricked with tears, self control out the window. She smiled, curling up her fingers, watching him break down, his body trembling.

“You’re enjoying this a lot aren’t you? Aw, I feel so happy knowing I can make you act like this, it’s cute~”

 _“Please don’t stop, please, I beg you, please don’t stop…”_ He pleaded silently, breathing heavily as he felt waves of warmth wash over in his stomach. _“Ah, fuck~”_ He whined, tears falling down his face.

_“It feels so fucking good~”_

_Hmm, he’s really enjoying this huh? Might have to do this with him more again then~,_ she thought to herself, giggling at his ruined state.

Suddenly, he felt her pick up the pace, his legs struggling to hold themselves up, thighs twitching as cute little noises escaped his pink lips. He felt himself melt as his head started feeling cloudy, nearing his climax.

 _“Close-”_ A cruel curl of her fingers interrupting him as he tries to compose his breathing. _“ ‘M gonna cum, o-oh fu-”_ He wasn’t even able to finish his sentence, his body burning. _“Mmmm~!”_ A delicious moan escaped him, throwing his head back, not even being able to talk, his legs going up on his tippy toes.

With a harsh press of her fingers, he cried out, his orgasm rocking through his entire body as he felt her hold him down. “Now now, take it like a good slut, do it for me~” She said as she rode him through his first orgasm. 

He slumped back onto the table, his legs giving out while he was trying to catch his breath, his body cutely twitching from his climax. She turned him on his back to give him a peck on the lips, ruffling his hair.

“That was very good of you, darling~”

He nuzzled his face into her palm, melting into her touch. Suddenly, he shuddered from sensitivity as he felt her finger go inside of him again. “W-wait…” He stumbled over his words trying to stop her, but instead let out a broken whine.

“I-it’s sensitive… please don’t put it inside…” A moan spilling from his lips, he tried to close his legs to no avail.

“But darling, you told me to fuck you until I was satisfied~!” She exclaimed, pouting lightly. “Surely you can cum for me again, can’t you~?”

He trembled as she felt her fingers curl up in him, breathy whines escaping his lips. Breathing heavily, he felt her hot breath next to her.

 _“You can cum again for me, can’t you~?”_ Her voice summoning sinful images in his head.

 _“I… I can…”_ He managed to let out. _“I’ll do it f-for you…”_

_“And why is that~?”_

_“B-because,”_ He looked up to her eyes, glistening with mischief, _“I wanna p-please my master~”_

She smiled, her hand combing through his curls. _“Good kitty. Lay down now~”_

He obediently laid on his back, feeling his skirt get lifted up once again, jolting when he felt her hot breath against his hole. A few minutes later, he felt her fingers lining up against him.

“Say the safeword whenever you need it, alright~?” She assured, grinning.

He nodded, feeling her fingers go inside him again, whining from the sensitivity. Soft moans escaped him, feeling his insides turn into jelly as he took all of what she was giving him.

This time, she was going slow, taking her time to rub and pulse her fingers to give him the optimal pleasure he would surely melt from. Soft motions but harsh and cruel presses, fast motions but torturing and teasing touches, she was versatile and could choose whichever one she wanted to do to him.

Relaxing into her touch, she started to go slightly faster as his voice hitched, moaning into his sleeve. _“Ah~ p-please don’t stop…”_ He said, trying to wiggle his legs and moaning as he saw her use her other hand to keep his legs open.

“Try to keep your legs open from here on out, kitty~” She said, flashing a sadistic smile. Confused, he decided to pay no mind to what she said, until she curled her fingers up and started going faster than the speed she was going at before. Curses escaped him, laced with pleasure as he felt her spread his legs yet again with more force.

He looked up and silently gasped, a shiver going through his spine. Her face was blank, void of emotion and looking quite displeased.

“I told you to keep your legs open from here on out, need I repeat myself again?” Her voice was oddly normal sounding, like how she usually sounded when she was doing everyday things, yet the effect they had on him had little to no change.

“S-sorry…” He replied, genuinely feeling bad, feeling her kiss his cheek, going back to her usual self.

“It’s okay darling~ Please just listen to me next time, alright?”

“ ‘Kay…”

“Now where were we~?” She said teasingly, finger slowly pulsing inside of him, laughing as his head fell back.

“Try your best~” She said before cruelly curling her fingers up and rubbing circles on his prostate at the same time. A loud moan ripped through him as he started to tremble, his body burning immensely.

Sweat dripped from his forehead as she just mercilessly kept going faster as he covered his mouth.

 _I'_ _m g-getting too loud, but it feels so good…_

She was showing no mercy, fucking into him fast as he laid there, body pliant and taking it all. His throat hurt from being so loud but it couldn’t be helped when she was hitting all the right spots.

“My my, you really didn’t try to close your legs at all~!” She remarked, pressing into him for a hot minute as she giggled watching his legs shake. “I’m so happy you suggested this to me~” Her voice sweet and proud as she then slowly moved her fingers in circles, watching him falter and break.

 _“A-ah, I think I’m gonna cum again…”_ He whined, barely holding it together, his body layered with a sheen of sweat.

“Really~? Well, I might as well take you there~” 

As if she wasn’t fast enough, she pulsed and curled her fingers up, watching her darling coming undone.

“What a pretty sight~” She said in awe, the sight of him spread out in front of her doing things to her own body. “We might as well cancel going to vacation next week if we have a tourist spot just for me here~”

 _“ 'M so close… please~ ”_ He whimpered, feeling the warmness build up in him.

Using her other hand to grab at the supple skin at his thigh, her fingers rubbing him at an inhuman pace, she smiled.

“Go on~”

His orgasm came crashing down on him as he tugged at his own hair, the feeling more powerful than the first. After it washed over him, he sighed shakily, little aftershocks going through his body.

He was basking in the afterglow, severely wrecked from her ministrations as he tried to calm his racing heartbeat.

The moment was short lived as he felt her enter him yet again, but this time leaving no time to waste as she switched to a fast pace almost instantly, sparking fireworks in him.

 _“A-ah wait~ please hold on…”_ Waves of almost painful pleasure weaving through his body, not even fully recovered from his last orgasm. _“It’s too much~! G-god wait-”_ A sharp cry interrupted him, tears running down his face as his legs gave up on him, choosing to lie back onto the table.

“Did you forget that three is my favorite number~?” She said, mischief in her eyes, as she relished the sight of him crying.

Pulling him closer to her, she let him have it good, the volume of his noise increasing tenfold. He was honestly questioning how he hasn’t died yet from how many times he came, but it soon got pushed back to his mind as she started lightly tracing around her stomach.

He was losing it, body shaking and mind hazy as she just kept going, not even trying to dodge the waves of pleasure going through him, twitching and bucking as he laid there a moaning mess.

 _“G-gonna cum again, oh f-fuck… ”_ He said, whining as her fingers literally slammed into him. _“O-oh god…”_ Sinking in pleasure, he was taking it all, not feeling anything but her pleasing him.

The familiar feeling in his stomach was brewing again, hips bucking and breathing ragged. _“I- oh fu-”_ He moaned, not even being able to speak properly anymore. He was truly and utterly wrecked.

He came once again, back arched and arm covering his eyes, it almost lasted for what seemed like forever, her fingers helping him ride out his orgasm. He finally got through the wave as he went limp, staring at the ceiling, his legs twitching and cum on his stomach.

She took her fingers out and wiped it onto his skirt, admiring the beautiful damage she had done to him, caressing his hickey covered thighs as she giggled when he started shaking and whining just from her hands on his skin. She looked up at his face, his pupils dilated and face flushed, most definitely fucked out. 

_Cute._

She smiled, petting his head as she slowly licked a stripe up his cheek. “What a good little kitty I have here~” She said to herself.

She went and helped him in his underwear, patting down his skirt as she wrapped his hands around her neck and hoisted him up by his thighs. She carried him back inside their house, making her way to the bedroom. Once she reached their queen bed she slowly lowered him down onto the mattress.

“May I take a picture of you to commemorate this special occasion~?” She asked in all seriousness, smiling when he nodded yes. She quickly snapped a photo of his fucked out state. Biting her thumb, she admired the picture for a short moment.

Putting her phone on the nightstand, she turned to him, “I’m gonna change and get you some clothes, alright~?” 

“ ‘Kay…”

She smiled and made her way to the bathroom to change. Shortly after she went out with her darling’s clothes in her hands when she saw him on his knees, and on the floor too.

_Um… what?_

A bit confused, she walked her way over to him when he suddenly hugged her legs, almost losing her balance. Dropping the clothes on the floor, she looked at him.

“Darling, are you okay?” She asked, quite literally baffled.

Looking up at her, her breath hitched.

 _Oh_. _He wants..._

And then it clicked. 

She chuckled. “You should’ve just said so, you know I wouldn’t turn that offer down~” She answered, patting his head.

“But, you can’t use your hands~” With that said, she sat on the bed and grinned down at the boy in between her legs. He was on his knees, his hands flat on the floor.

“Go on~”

She watched him discard her underwear as he slowly licked at her wet core, a sigh escaping her lips. Putting her hand on his head, she relished the feeling of the warmth of his tongue on her wetness. 

He continued to savor her as she was twitching and breathing heavily above him, her bangs sticking to her sweaty forehead. She gripped his hair tightly as he sucked lightly at a certain spot, swearing under her breath.

 _“ Shit…”_ She said, breathing heavily.

Looking down at him, she smiled. _He really looks like a worn out little pet_. Admiring the view, she tilted her head back and enjoyed the gratitude her boyfriend was giving her.

It didn’t take that long for her to reach her high, hunching her body forward and coming with a sharp exhale as she did so. She let go of his hair and put her head down, trying to catch her breath.

 _“Fuck…”_ She remarked with a sigh, basking in the afterglow.

She looked back and smiled at her darling, “Thank you for your act of kindness, greatly appreciated~” Laughing as her boyfriend had a comical look on his face.

“Go on and change clothes and get back to bed.” 

“Alright.” He replied, finally regaining his voice back.

Shortly after, she was spooning him, a comfortable silence upon them, the air conditioner running quietly.

“Thank you for doing this for me…” He said, reverting back to his shy personality.

“ ‘Course I would, no need to thank me~”

“D-did you… did you enjoy it?”

“Why yes, yes I did~” She exclaimed, smiling brightly.

“I knew a week of me walking around the house with only underwear and a shirt on would do something to you~”

“I- just stop.” He said, face red as he heard her laugh.

In a flash he was sitting on her lap, his one and only favorite necklace on his slim waist, and his girlfriend looking at him smugly.

“It tasted good right~?” She asked, laughing loudly at his tomato face.

“Y-yeah… Really good actually…” He answered, embarrassed. 

“Pineapple does that, you know~” 

She laughed for the nth time this day to his chagrin.

“Well, how do I taste?” He asked mockingly.

She gripped her chin, pulling his face close to hers.

“Very nice actually~”

His breath hitched.

“Probably my favorite flavor too, might I add~” She said.

“If I had to compare it to another food…”

She sticked out her tongue, licking a wet stripe up his soft cheek, savoring the flavor. She pulled away, looking at her darling’s flustered face.

“It’s like honey, but better, darling~"


End file.
